Gretchen True Love
by The God Danged Batman
Summary: Gretchen Carlson has been divorced 5 months and one day her neighbors son takes her out. No harm in that right?
1. Chapter 1

Gretchen Carlson- 49

Shia Labeouf- 15

 **MAJOR UNDERAGE CONTENT age 15 49. Alright guys. Here is chapter 1 of my Gretchen Carlson fic. I haven't thought of a title yet. I'm going to think of one while writing this. Anyway. The basis of this story is about Gretchen Carlson who has been divorced for 5 months now and she is in the dumps a bit, then one day her neighbors' son is going to take her out to cheer her up. It rains, they hide under a bridge to get out of it, one thing leads to another and well, you guys can figure it out. Anyway the request for this story is to be short and 1-3 chapters. So a lot of things are going to happen in those 1-3 chapters. Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional and any characters or actions that happen in real life are purely coincidental and I do not own or have anything to do with Gretchen Carlson, or Shia Lebeouf, I added him because I was watching Cannibal Shia Lebeouf by Rob Cantor. Onto the story.**

" _Thinking"_

Chapter 1

"That's all for this evening folks. Hope to see you again at 11." Gretchen says after reading it from the teleprompter. She slides away from her spot at the desk and rubs her eyes with her middle finger and thumb. She was extremely tired from the last few days. It's been five months since her and her ex-husbands divorce. "I'm going to head home early Martha."

"O.K. Have a good night Gretchen." Martha tells her colleague. She felt sorry for her she could only imagine what was going through her friends mind as she walk out the door.

" _I need a hot bath."_ Gretchen thinks to herself as she pulls into her drive. She turns her car off and takes the key from the ignition and heads inside.

She sticks the key into the keyhole and unlocks her door. As she walks through her living room she just drops her purse on her couch and heads upstairs to the master bathroom.

 **Squeak, squeak** followed by the soothing sound of hot water pouring into the tub. _"Now where's the bubbles?"_ She looks under the sink until she finds her caramel scented bubbles. Every time she had a bad day she would have a long hot soak in caramel scented bubble filled water. But the last few months have most of her days bad. Sure she had a few good days but most were bad. She was nearing age fifty and a mother of two. She leans over the water and pours about a cup of the bubbles into the tub and watches as the tub fills with bubbles.

" _Maybe you're losing your touch Gretchen."_ She thinks to herself as she looks in the mirror. She still looked amazing, or at least that's what people told her. _"Nah. You're still smoking."_

She unzips her dress and lets it fall to the floor where she steps out of it. Next her heels, after she takes them off she turns and cuts off the water and then proceeds to take off her bra and panties. She slowly steps into the tub and slowly lowers herself into the hot water.

"Aaahh." She sighs peacefully. She leans back to where only her head is above the water. She slowly inhales the steam and caramel scented room and slowly relaxes.

 **Ding, dong** she didn't know how long she was in the tub but the sound of her door bell woke her from her sleep.

"Saved me from a health hazard." As she gets up from the tub she checks the time from her cell. "7:10 huh, Wow 30 minutes in the tub. That was some nice bubbles. I got to buy more that brand."

She wraps a towel around her hair and wraps a towel around her and she heads down stairs. When she gets to the door she looks through her little peep hole and sees her neighbors son Shia standing on the porch. Seeing it was someone she was close to she unlocks and opens the door.

"Evening Ms…" Shia begins to greet her but turns around like she expected. She knew he was a good kid. She told him several occasions he could see her nude. But he never flew with it. The first few times she was saying as sort of a test but after a while she sort gave up and figured if he wanted to look he would, but he never did. She waited to see if he would turn around and look and like every time he saw her with a towel he turns back around.

" _3, 2, 1 and… knew it"_ She thinks to herself as he apologizes on schedule. "I'm sorry ma'am, I mean Ms. Carlson. Mom told me to come over and see if you wanted to go out. You know for something to eat or a movie or something. It's on me." He says looking at the ground. He forgot she didn't like ma'am it made her sound old.

"Sure, I'd love to go out. Come in, while I go change." She says moving aside and offering him inside and he keeps his eyes on the ground until he sees her feet go past him and he looks up and heads for the couch.

She watches as he takes a seat on the couch. She knew he knew like some people did about her and her ex. She caught him cheating with a co-worker. She did everything for him ex then he cheats on her because she didn't want to fuck every night. That was one of the reasons she had such of a fondness for Shia. He didn't care about sex or anything involved with it.

"I'll be back in a bit." She says walking by and as she does he looks down again.

 **Few minutes later**

"So, Shia. What do you think?" She asks walking down the stairs and Shia can only unconsciously stare. That made her proud of herself a bit. Speechless about her appearance. That would make any girl happy. "You O.K? No mental break down or anything?"

"No, It's just your, so, so beautiful." He finally answers looking her up and down. His mind momentarily goes blank as he once again looking over the skin hugging red dress she was wearing and he tried to ignore the fact that it was really hugging her thighs. Then to top it off she had a really sexy pair of tan lace stockings that hugged her legs and from what he could see her thighs as well.

She looks down so he doesn't see the major blushing on her cheeks.

"So, where are you taking me?" Gretchen asks still looking at the ground. "Can you drive yet?"

"Yeah. Not alone anyway. I have my learners." He answers. "It isn't far from here though. I got it all planned out. Take you somewhere nice, then on a nice evening stroll through the park to see the sunset."

"That sounds nice. So is this a date?" She asks and smiles when all of the confidence he had just got zap away by that question.

"Uuuum. Uuuum." He scratches and puts his head down not knowing what to answer and to hide the blushing on his cheeks.

"I was kidding Shia. This can be whatever you want it to be." She says reassuringly. "I'd be O.K. with a date though. It's been like forever since anyone has asked me out." She whispers in his ear and he shivers at her sweet voice in his ear.

"L-lets get going shall we?" He asks and she says sure.

"That your car?" She asks surprised by the 2015 Mustang he unlocked.

"No. It's my dad's. It will be mine when I get my license." Shia answers opening her door for her and she makes a mental note of that.

"Thank you." She says getting in and he closes the door for her before getting in himself.

"So, we can go to any place on here." He says handing her a paper. There were four restaurants and the theatre.

"How about here?" She asks pointing at an Italian restaurant.

"Alright." He answers cranking the car and when he goes to change the gears he gets side tracked by her left leg and she barely notices because he played it off or so he thought. They talked about several different things mostly about her or her job but she was O.K with that. It was her first real date in a long time.

"We're here." He says pulling into the drive of the restaurant. _Ray's Tastes of Italy._ After turning off the car and opening her door for her they enter the restaurant and the waiter takes them to a table for two.

"What will you have to drink Madame and sir?" The waiter asks politely.

"Two glasses of white wine." Gretchen answers before Shia can answer.

"It's O.K, he's 31 but looks younger. Do you really think I would date a minor?" Gretchen says when the waiter raises an eyebrow at her request then after thinking it over he figures she is right and turns to their drink.

"Nice guy. You ever had wine?" She asks when he is out of earshot and Shia shakes his head no. "You'll like it."

"Here is your wine. Are you ready to order?" The waiter asks returning with two glasses and a notepad.

Shia stares at the menu he was given when they arrived still not knowing what he was reading. "We'll have this." Gretchen answers pointing at a selection on the menu seeing him stare dumbfounded at the menu.

"Excellent choice ma'am." He says turning and heads to the kitchen.

"What did you get?" Shia asks.

"Steak and Italian mashed potatoes." She answers and he nods.

"Here you go." The waiter says after a while. "Enjoy the meal."

"Do you know how to eat in a restaurant like this and if so could you tell me?" Gretchen asks curiously and Shia nods.

"Hold your fork in the left hand and knife in the right when cutting meat and cut the meat into a not to small but small enough size to fit in your mouth, then get the meat with your fork and move it to your right hand and then you eat it. Also no elbows on the table." He answers and she nods surprised. "My parents told me I need to have proper etiquette in fancy restaurants or when I get a girlfriend."

 **About 30 minutes later**

"That was a nice meal." Gretchen says putting down her silver ware.

"Indeed." Shia agrees doing the same.

"I'll be back. I'm going to head to the restroom real quick." Gretchen says getting up.

When she disappears around the corner he calls for the waiter. "Um, sir. I was wondering if you knew where any place I could get some fancy flowers or some fancy candy or something. I really want to impress her. Unlike what she said I'm really 15. I'm just taking her out to cheer her up because she went through a bad divorce." Shia quickly explains to him.

The waiter nods understandingly. "We have some "fancy candy" as you call it here. Normally they are $35, but for you they are on the house. Meal too. And if you really want to impress her, at the park at around 8:10 or 8:15 on the hill beside the national monument there is a really breath taking sunset this time. Un hum, thank you sir." He says clearing his throat when Gretchen walks up to the table and Shia understands.

"It was a delicious meal." Shia says as the waiter shakes his hand and leaves.

"You ready to go?" She asks.

"Yeah." Shia says getting up.

"For you sir." The waiter says giving him a bag as they walk out. "Please come again.

"What's that?" Gretchen asks when Shia gives her the bag.

"Some fancy Italian candy." Shia answers.

"Awe. Thanks." She says as he opens her door. "Where are we going next?"

"To the park." He answers starting the car.

"Isn't it a little late for the park? Plus it's going to start raining around 8:30." Gretchen says as they pull into the park.

'We won't be long. Plus it's never late for the park." He says parking.

He checks his watch and sees he has a few minutes before sunset. He goes around and opens Gretchen's door and helps her out again.

"Let's get to it." She says as she gets out.

"The park is nice this time out day." Gretchen says as they stroll to the monument.

"It is." Shia says before feeling something hit his arm. When he wipes it he finds that it is water and knows it's a drop of rain then it begins to pour down. "Crap! Quick this way."

He takes her hand then they quickly take cover under the interscope bridge. "I thought you said 8:30?" He asks.

She only shrugs before she shivers a little. He notices and is thankful he wore a leather jacket. "Here take this."

She looks at him as he wraps his jacket around her. "Thanks." She says as he finishes and then she doesn't know why but a sudden urge pushes her forward and she lightly presses her lips against his. He blinks surprised not knowing what to do.

She pulls away and quickly apologizes. "I'm so sorry Shia. I don't know what came over meh…"

"Before she can finish her apology he places his hands on her waist and pulls her into a kiss. A bit surprised, she quickly regains her senses and kisses back.

Suddenly the cold is gone and replaced with heat. Lots of it. She shrugs his jacket off and gets to where he is on his back and she is on top of him.

"You trust me?" She asks through the kiss and he nods. "Good."

Before she undo's his pants she notices the mid-sized tent poking out.

"You must really like me." She says kissing him then she proceeds to undo the top of his pants pulls her dress up.

"You alright this?" He asks as she pulls her panties to the side.

"Positive. I wouldn't be on you if I wasn't. This your first time?" She says as he nods before she aligns herself up with him and lowering herself. _"Fuck it's been to long since I've had someone in me. I wonder how he will be in a few years?"_ She thinks to herself and she shivers as she hits the base of his shaft and she begins to set a slow pace of her raising and lowering herself as his hands gently hold her hips.

"Ah, Oh, you're a quick learner." She gasps as he begins to meet her thrust after a few minutes.

"I got a beautiful woman with me. Got to learner quick." He says as she begins to increase the speed and he begins to match her.

"The rain has stopped. Fuck that was good for your first time. Let's get back to my place to have real sex kay?" She groins going slowing down and he agrees.

He watches as she gets up and she unwrinkled her dress before he gets up as well and buttons his jeans back. After grabbing his jacket they immediately head back to his car.

"Alright heres my keys. I'll unlock the door and make sure the kids aren't home." She says as he pulls into her drive.

She gets out and quickly goes to the door and goes in and he follows after parking the car and locking it. He pretty much knew all about her house because he would come over a lot when he was younger and play with her daughter Kaia and later on her son Christian. He closes the door and just before questioning himself on doing his friends mom but as soon as he turns around she meets him with a kiss.

"They're still with their father." She says into the kiss and then all of his negative thoughts fade.

"Aight." He barely gets out as she presses him against the wall.

"Let's head upstairs." She says pulling away and he knows what that means but follows her anyway.

"Do you know what we do next?" Gretchen asks closing her bedroom door and he shakes his head no.

"I'll teach you. Now since you have more than me you strip first. That way it will be even when we begin." She says and he hesitates a bit but not wanting to look bad in front of her he does. "Now my turn. To make it better I'm going to lay on the bed and you're going to strip me."

He thinks about some of what his dad told him before she gets on the bed and motions for him to join.

Right before she's about to say something he catches her lips in a passionate kiss while laying her on her back and at the same time unzipping her dress while sliding off her shoulder straps and when they slide past her arms his jaw drops.

"I didn't know how the night would end." She says when he just stares at her.

" _Damn."_ The first thought that went through his mind when her breast just fell freely from the tight dress. Then not wanting to seem purvey quickly changes his view to her face where he out of panicking from a few seconds ago catches her lips in another passionate kiss, which she doesn't mind as he finishes working off her dress. He breaks the kiss to pull her dress from her legs before dropping it onto the floor and he can't help but take in the sight before him. _"Damn I'm lucky. Alright remember and do what dad told you. You should do fine."_

He sees her hard blushing and takes it as sign he is doing something right. Then he notices something weird. He studies the thing that looked like a holister around her hips and upper thighs with some strips down.

"Garter belt. They support my stockings." She says knowing what he is thinking.

"May I remove them?" He asks and she nods and undoes the belt so he can take off the stockings. She smiles to herself at the care he took in removing each side. She then shivers as he runs his fingers up from the sole of her foot to all the way up her slender, perfectly toned legs and stopping at her inner thighs before going all the way back down and then up again.

"You have the softest legs and feet." He marvels crawling back up to her.

"I try. Now let's finish what was started under the bridge." She says pulling him up to her in a kiss. She watches as he maneuvers one hand to the small of her back to the base of her neck and the other to her thighs where he carefully spreads her legs before sliding into her.

"You're so gentle and loving." She says running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm with a gentle and loving woman. It's only fair to do the same." He says as she begins to slide herself back and forth onto him and he finds a rhythm with her. She smiles as he takes her hands and hold them above their heads and switches between kissing her on the lips and maintaining eye contact with each thrust.

She gasps feeling him thrust and rub against her. She leans up and kisses him again before laying her head back down and moaning to each light thrust.

"Mmm. Oh, I thought, ah, you, ooh, never done, aah, this before. B-ut, you've oh, got, ah, some skill." She pants and moans as he continues his light and loving thrusts. "I, uh, ah, love how, you ah, keep, oh, eye, yes, contact.

"My, un, dad uh, told me, oh, how to please, ah, a woman, uh, so when, un, I got older I could uh, make the ah, first time special." He grunts feeling his climax already.

"What ah, about the, oh, eye contact?" She groans meeting his thrust as he slows down a bit.

"The un, eye contact shows the woman, I'm, un, not into her for her body but her as a person and to show how much I care for her." He says kissing her again and alternating thrust speeds.

"So your, ugh, saying instead of , oh god, straight fucking, aah, me like we almost did aah, at the un, bridge, you chose to ooh, make love to ugh me?" She asks arching her back and allowing him to get a little deeper into her.

"Yes." He groans kissing her and she digs her nails into his back and that becomes the feather that broke the camels back.

"What's, oooh. Wrong?" She moans as he increases his thrusts and he feels his climax coming back and this time is coming out without him being able to hold it back.

"Ah. Crap Gretchen. I'm going to cum." He groans beginning to pull out but she stops him by wrapping her legs around his waist and forcing him to cum a few strings of cum in her.

"If you're going to make love to me, then finish your love inside me. AAAHHH, that's it. Just a little more." She whispers in his ear before it turns into a moan as he continues to slowly thrust into her and finally she gets her climax.

"5 minutes. Not too bad Shia." She says wrapping her arms around him as he lays down in the bed and rolls her on top of him.

"Sorry." He says not knowing if it was good or bad.

"It's O.K. That was amazing for a first time. After you get more experience we'll do it longer." She says leaning down and kissing him.

"So we're going to go out again?" He asks trying to sound chill but she can hear the hope in his voice.

"Yes, definitely. You're a good kid. Thanks for asking me out. I'm glad I said yes." She says tucking some hair behind her ear. As he rolls them onto their sides and they lay there in bed enjoying the others kisses until they finally fall asleep.

 **Alright finally finished this at 10:02 P.M. I hope this story is to the likings of the requester. I hope he doesn't say bump you, I'm getting someone else to do it. You see, I'm trying to make this story as real as possible yet fictitious. Like during sex I don't think there is as much cumming as other stories about anime because that is cartoonish, not reality. So, if wrong I'm sorry. Anyway chapter two will be them explaining to her children why her and their neighbor are in bed together naked. Also don't forget Shia is 15 and has to parents. Anyway. I got to finish up my other fic Teen Titans Genderbent. So, please review or something. Like I said in my profile. I'll do almost any reasonable request. Except for threesomes or gay stuff. But besides that any other fic most likely get accepted. Anyway its 10:14 P.M 9/9/15. Good night/ morning for whenever you read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gretchen Carlson- 49

Shia Labeouf- 15

 **Alright guys. This fic was given the green light for being good. I do stories on color system. Green: Go, good job, Orange: Slow down man, you getting off track, and Red: Stop bro. You way off and do it again you're done. So, this is going to be the second chapter and then the last chapter will be three. Anyway a lot of stuff is going to be in this chapter too. Like some explaining to parents and parent to kids. I wonder how that will go? I know if it was me and my parents found out, it wouldn't be in my favor. There would be some major consequences. Anyway, I guess I should get onto the story and hopefully it will get another green.**

" _Thinking"_

Chapter 2

"Mmmmhhm." Gretchen groans softly as her alarm goes off. She starts to push herself up when she feels flesh under her. Baffled at first, she reaches for the alarm to beat her rapist then remembers the night before. She sighs in relief before deciding to take in the young man below her. _"Damn he's swole."_ She lightly runs her fingers across his chest and moves to his shoulders and arms. "Oh?." She jumps in surprise when his hand takes hers.

" _Oh he's asleep."_ She thinks to herself. _"Damn. I want to stay here with him, but I got work. Phew. I can't go smelling like this."_ She smells her arm and slides out of bed.

She walks to her bathroom and stops in front of her mirror. "You still got it. You actually have a man in your bed. There is a real man in your bed."

She continues to stand in front of the mirror talking herself about her feelings for Shia and how she couldn't believe he was with her. Finally she turns to the door of her shower and walks in. She walks to the faucet and turns on the hot and cold on halfway. She walks the other side and looks through her body washes and then sits in the small built in shower chair as she looks at her body washes. "Hmm… Zest, Old Spice, or Dove." She grabs the Old Spice and pops the top, then slowly inhales the fragrance.

"Fiji it is." She says turning with it and going back to the faucet and turns it on full blast and moans happily as the warm water washes over her.

Shia groans sleepily as he sits up. He frowns at his surrounding and slides out of bed. "What the…?" He shivers at light breeze that is colder than normal, then he realizes he is nude. Then just he goes to grab his shirt in panic he sees a familiar red dress. He smiles when he remembers last night.

"Where did she go?" He asks himself before hearing the shower again. He then head for the master bath.

He smiles at the blurred body washing peacefully behind the glass. He walks quietly to the door and opens it. Gretchen being deep in her thoughts doesn't hear him enter and continues her thoughts.

He scares her and she slips but he catches her by her arm pits and pulls her back up. He notices that their height difference changed by about a foot without her heels even though she still held about half a foot over him.

"Morning beautiful." He says looking her in the eyes and she looks down to hide her blush.

"Morning handsome." She says lowering her head and kissing him. She didn't know what it was but after last night she had a tremendous amount of feelings for him. She then wondered if he felt the same after last night's performance. "I enjoyed last night. It's been a while since anyone has actually made love to me." She says skimming her hand across his cheek.

"So did I. and really?" He says sliding his hand up her arm and stopping at her back and he pulls her close to him. "Do you… um want to go out again sometime?"

She smiles at the shyness in his question. "Yes and are you asking me out on a date?" She asks slyly and he looks away from her and she giggles. "Say yes, and I'll consider accepting it. You also have to look me in my eye when you ask."

She watches as he slowly looks up at her. She smiles when he looks into her eyes and slowly opens his mouth.

"Gretchen do you want to go out with me this next Friday?" He asks shyly.

"Why yes, I would to go out with you again. Especially if it ends like last night." She says wrapping her arms around him. She gasps in surprise as a hard object slides between her lower lips.

"Sorry." He says shamed. "You're just so beautiful." She blushes at the comment and presses her lips forcefully against his. She didn't care anymore about age and laws. All she knew was there was a young man in shower and he was hard for her. She even had a speech for her kids.

"Mmhmh… Shia…" She moans her words as he presses her against the wall. She runs her hands through his hair as he takes control of her and her body. "Fuck." She gasps as he moves to her neck.

He picks her up and slowly inhales the body wash she half got washed off. She wraps her legs around her waist already knowing where they were headed. "You smell just as nice as you look." He whispers into her ear before lightly kissing her earlobe and she shivers in the light pleasure it caused.

"Shia stop playing with me please." She moans arching her back into his chest his lips travel across her body to random places. She enjoyed it as he gently played and kissed her breast. "Ooh Shia." She moans and grips his hair as he sucks on her harden nipples. She talks in moans as he presses his tongue against her sore and hard nipple.

"How is it?" He asks before bringing his lips to hers.

"Amazing." She groans. "Aaahh heeelll."

She arches her back and dig her nails into his back as he slides into her without her realizing it. "You feel so good." Shia groans slowly thrusting up into her.

"As do you." She moans as he slowly picks up the pace. "Please… faster." She moans in delight as he obeys.

"How's this?" He asks thrusting into her with a decent amount of force not wanting to risk somehow hurting her.

"That's… perfect." She groans placing her head into the crook of his neck and moaning into it. Her moans vibrations increase as his thrust increase with each moans.

She places her soft lips against his neck and sucks/bites his neck as he did her. "Just… like… that…" She pants as her breathing gets heavier. The hot water plus the morning shower sex was pushing her close to orgasm.

"Shia please… faster." She can only take the up and down movements her body makes as his thrust forces her up and down. "Shia... I'm… so close."

Her nails dig into his back as she arches her back and curl her toes in pure pleasure as she has another orgasm.

After a few more thrust Shia releases into her. Gretchen slowly releases her grip on his waist as he lets her go. She sways for a minutes catching her breath.

"Let's take that shower now." Gretchen says pulling Shia close to her. "Will you get my back?"

For the remainder of their time they enjoy and wash each other until the hot water runs out.

They exit the shower and separate long enough to change into some clothes. But since Shia didn't live there he stayed in boxers until she washed his shirt and pants.

"Shia! What's that smell?" Gretchen call from the laundry room and she head for the kitchen where she sees three different pans.

"Bacon, eggs and pancakes. I left the orange juice in the fridge so it would be cold when we drink." He answers using the spatula to do something with the eggs and then the pancakes.

"You can cook?" She asks watching him.

"No not really." He says shaking his head. "Mom showed me how to make breakfast in case I was ever home alone and she taught me how to make chicken, spaghetti, and smothered chicken. That all I caught on too."

She sits down as he does his thing until it is already. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She says taking the plate from him. She silently prayed that the eggs and bacon were still good. She looks up and sees him pouring her juice.

He sits beside her and slides her, her juice. "Mmh. This is good." She moans as the eggs seem to melt in her mouth.

"The grease from the bacon was used to make the eggs solid." He says watching her.

"It's been a since I've had a homemade breakfast." She says then looks at her watch and sees the time. "Oh crap. I'm going to be late for work."

She quickly takes another bite of food and goes into the living room. She comes back in the kitchen hopping on one leg putting on a pair of glittery ruby heels that matches a glittered red dress.

"Your clothes are in the wash. I'll be back later tonight." She says getting her heel on. She gives him a quick kiss grabs her keys. "See you later."

"See you later!" He says as she hurries out the door. He finishes his breakfast and washes the dishes and then places his clothes in the dryer. While his clothes dry he does a little bit of cleaning.

Finally his clothes ding dry and he puts them on. _"9:45."_ He thinks to himself. _"Mom and dad should still be asleep."_

He locks her door and leaves her house and pulls the car into the drive. He carefully put the key in the hole and tries to unlock it silently. Finally he gets in and checks the lower part of the house. He smiles seeing they are asleep and silently heads to his room.

He thankfully walks into his room and quietly shuts the door. "Morning son."

" _Shit."_ He looks on his bed and sees his mom andcan tell she is mad and right next to her is his dad who is letting her take care of it.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" She asks angrily.

"The door was locked." He answers and she frowns.

"You have keys." She asks and then sees his neck. "What is that?"

"Bruise." He answers. "I got into a fight last and lost."

"WHAT!?" His mom asks walking over to him and tilting his head. "THAT IS A NOT BRUISE."

"Yes it is."

"No it is not. I know exactly what that is. Your father gave me loads of those when we were dating." She says her tone softening. "My baby has grown up and has girlfriend."

"See. I told you he wasn't in any trouble. He's a good kid." His dad says. "Come on now. Let's go to bed. We've been up since 4."

"O.K then." She says. "See you in a bit Shia."

He sighs in relief as they leave and he flops down onto his bed.

 **Gretchen**

"Hey. Sorry I'm late, something came up at home." She tells Margaret as she sits down.

"It's fine. We got 3 minutes before we go on the air. What was it?" Margaret asks.

"Nothing important." Gretchen answers.

Margaret looks at and studies her friend.

"You had a guy last night. You have a lot sparkle in your eyes now that weren't there before and a giant hicky."

"It's noticeable?" Gretchen asks pulling a small mirror from her purse.

"Haha. No. I was joking. So, you did have a guy?"

"Yeah. 2 ½ times."

"How long have you two been going out?"

"Since last night." Gretchen mumbles looking down.

"A night? And you had sex?"

Gretchen only nods and then looks back up. "He is different though, and I kind of started it. Then things went on from there."

"What happened?"

"Well, you see my neighbor asked me out for fun. You know to cheer me up since I've been down in the dumps."

"YOU DID YOU NIEGHBOR?" Margaret asks interrupting her. "Isn't he like 13?"

"15." She corrects her. "Anyway. He took me to this really nice Italian restaurant and when we got ready to leave got me these really nice fancy candies. Here try one." She says getting one from her purse and handing it to her. "Anyway, after that we went to the park to see the sunset and it began to rain so we hid under the bridge to wait for it to stop and it was cold so he gave me his jacket. Then something pushed me forward and I kissed him and after the shock wore off he kissed me back!"

"Then what?" Margaret asks getting into the story.

"Well as we were kissing one thing lead to another and we half did it. But the rain stopped and I said we should get back to my place and we did. Then we did. We also did it this morning in the shower. Then he made me breakfast. We're going back out this Friday."

"Wow. Was he good?"

"Yes in performance. He kept eye contact 99% of the time. Time wise about the same as my ex."

"Really? Why did he keep eye contact?"

"Yeah. His dad told or him I guess a secret sex cheat or something. It how the woman that the guy is not with her for her body, but for her. Or something like that. It was really sweet either way though. I even got off both times as well."

"Wow. So, you were his…"Six seconds girls you're on.'" Margaret gets interrupted by the cameraman. "We'll finish after the show."

 **A week later**

"So you kids are O.K. with us being together?" Gretchen asks her two kids.

"Does he love you" Kaia asks.

"Yes."

"Will he still play with us?" Christian asks.

"Yes."

"Do we have to call him dad?" Kaia asks.

"No. Any question you have probably has the answer you desire O.K.?" She asks them and they nod. She smiles when there is a knock at the door and the kids run to it.

"Hey, Shia." Both kids say unison.

"Hey, Kaia. Hey, Christian. How's it going?" Shia asks them after they let him in.

"Are you and mom having sex?" Christian asks as they walk in and Shia trips when he hears it.

"Shut up. Mom really likes him. Don't scare him off." Kaia hisses hitting him in the side with her elbow. "Ignore him. We don't really mind if you are making love to our mom, but if you fuck her and leave her we got a problem." She whispers to him.

"Don't worry. I do not have that intention. I think I love your mom." Shia whispers back a little scared.

"Oh, that's a different story then." She says happily.

"Hey." Gretchen says as he walks into the living room.

"Hey. I take they are cool with us?" He asks.

"Yep. And as long as we are in the basement when we are "together" where they can't hear, the house is good for us." She says as he sits beside her on the couch.

She smiles happily as he brings her hand up to his lips and kisses the top of her hand.

"How was your day baby?" He asks.

"It was looong." She answers giving him more of her arm and he takes it kissing up her arm. "Dang your good."

She lets him guide her down to where she is laying on her back and he on top. "You really going to do me with the kids in the next room?"

"No. I'm just going to enjoy the visible parts of you." He answers pushing her right shoulder sleeve down a little and kisses her shoulder.

"Do whatever feels nice." She says tilting her head for a kiss which he gives her and he runs his hands up and down her sides and occasionally between her legs.

"I'm going to cook something alright? I learned it online." He says pulling away from her.

"You really going to stop after getting me so hot and worked up?" She asks disappointedly. "Come on you've got my panties wet, and my core is aching and burning for you. Supper can wait a little while."

He leans back down and gives her a hard kiss. "After supper."

"Fine." She huffs crossing her arms as he goes into the kitchen.

 **1 hour after supper**

"That was great Shia." Christian says getting ready for bed.

"It was. Have you done that before?" Kaia asks.

"No I followed it from a cooking show mom watches." He answers.

"Good night Shia." Christian says.

"Yeah. Goodnight Shia." Kaia says following her brother.

Shia puts the dishes in the sink and turns on the hot water and squirts in some Dawn dish detergent and watches it bubble up.

"They are right. It was good, are you ready for some real dessert?" Gretchen asks catching his attention.

"What is tha…" He turns around and drops a plate from the sight. She was standing in front of him damp in a white robe and smiling at him.

"What is it?" She asks slightly.

He only stares at her. "You look great."

"Thank you. Now, you ready to take what you made earlier but didn't use?" She asks walking over and kissing him lightly. He only nods. "Good."

She backs up and shrugs her shoulders causing the robe to slowly fall leaving her perfect unclothed body open and showing. He turns off the water and moves to her, capturing her lips and pressing her against the table.

"You look even better wet." He whispers to her as she wraps her arms around his shoulder.

"Thanks. Now show me how much better being wet is." She breathes into his ear seductively and like she wanted he gives her a deep kiss.

She smiles as he lays her on the table and she pulls his shirt off. _"Damn I'm lucky."_ She thinks running her fingers across his upper body.

"Aaahh." She groans in pleasure as he slowly slides into her. "Hope you know how to clean a table."

"You're nice and damp. It'll get clean from you." He says kissing her neck as she wraps her legs around his waist and he begins slowly thrusting into her.

"Uh, uh." She grunts with each thrust as he slides in and out of her.

"I love how you're always so soft and warm." He says to her as he goes to kiss her.

"I got you to be soft and warm for." She says before kissing him and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

She starts out gently sucking on his tongue but as his thrusts increased so did her sucking and so does her moans.

"Mmmmhhh." She moans onto his tongue as she sucks it. She wraps her slender legs around his waist as he adds a bit more force into his thrusts.

She groans pleasurably as he takes her hands from around his neck and holds them above her head by entwining their fingers.

"That's a smooth move." She states through a moan. She slowly gets into his thrusts and discovers the rhythm he had going and begins rocking her hips to match it.

"I'm… close." He groans to her.

"Stay… in me please… I'm on… the… pill so… you're… good to… finish… in me." She moans and lifts her head for a kiss.

She smiles and her grip on his hands tighten as he gives one more forceful thrust into her. She arches her back giving him deeper access into her.

"Ah yes." She moans happily as he pumps a few squirts into her. She gives him a soft kiss and smiles at him. That was great."

"We're not done yet." He says kissing her again. "I don't remember you coming."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" She says as he releases her hands and she traces his chest. "That's for you decide."

"You didn't." He says and she smiles.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asks seductively.

"Lick you to it." He answers kissing her and then kissing down her jaw and then to her neck, chest, and stomach.

"Stay there a bit." She gasps as he kisses her stomach and he smiles to himself as she sucks her stomach in pleasurably.

Her breathing increases with each kiss and lick. She giggles when he dips his tongue into her belly button. Then he continues down.

"Time for the real pleasure." He says going up and kissing her again.

He slides back down and slowly leans towards her inner thighs. A sly smile crosses her face at his hesitation and she wraps her legs around his neck and pulls him into her.

"Just… use… your…tongue." She moans as his protests cause some great vibrations. "There… you… go."

He slowly slides his tongue into her and slowly licks up and down her vaginal walls. Her moans of pleasure and the fact of her tightening her grip on his neck with her legs signaled he was doing it right and he licks with more confidence.

"See?... Ahh… you… great…at… this." She moans rubbing her hips up and down opposite of his licks.

"Aaaahhh. Shiiiiaaaa." Her back arches again as he finally gets her off from his previous fucking and now his current licking.

He smiles when her orgasm fills her body but it fades when her bitter sweet nectar gushes onto him but having her legs wrapped around him and not wanting her to think him bad he licks up her juice. She can't help but moan when she feels him licking up her cum. Finally she feels him finish and releases her grip on his neck.

He moves up to her and presses his lips to hers and she smiles again when she tastes herself mixed with him. When he pulls away she slides her tongue across her lips and tucks her hair behind her ears.

"Thank you for that." She says as he helps her from the table. "Finish the dishes tomorrow please. I got plans for the bedroom."

She takes his arm and drapes it over her shoulder leading him to the bedroom and with his free hand he gets the lights just as they leave the kitchen.

 **Alright. Finally done with chapter 2 at around 11:45 P.M 10/15/15. It took longer than expected but I've been putting extra time into studying for Math and Science. I've been studying math so I can graduate and science so I can pass the ASVAB easier since I got great Vocab and Paragraph reading and if I can master Science I can get a better grade. I've been trying to study Quantum Science. I've learned Quantum Thermodynamics, Quantum Superposition, Quantum Entanglement and Quantum Teleportation. I know there definitions and some of what they do, so I got a pretty decent chance of repassing the ASVAB. Anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I just threw stuff together on it. Anyway after I post this I will find out what 3 will be about and what will end this fic since it is short. Anyway finished at 11:48 P.M 10/15/15. Good Night/morning for whatever time you read this. Saved at 11:49 P.M.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gretchen Carlson- 49

Shia Labeouf- 15

 **Alright guys. Chapter 3. This chapter is going to have two lemons. One at Gretchen's office and one on a subway car. Also in this chapter someone is going to find out about Shia and Gretchen's nightly activities. Anyway… Sorry for the late update. I've pushed fanfiction aside for a bit to study for the ASVAB. Hopefully I passed it. It was really easy, so that means I either passed it or got it all wrong. Anyway now that I've taken it I can get back to fiction. So, all that done. Onto the chapter.**

" _Thinking"_

Chapter 3

"Today we are learning about Expanding and Condensing Logistics." Shia looks up as he tunes in and out of his math teachers teachings. The only thing he had on his mind was Gretchen and why she wanted him to meet her at her office.

"Mr. Lebeouf. How do we condense this equation?"

"Huh?" He asks looking up.

"How do we condense log54y+log57y-log510?" the teacher asks again.

"Umm… I don't know." He says after a couple of seconds of looking at it.

"You're lucky you never catch on right away." The teacher says before asking another student who then answers the same.

" _I know it must has something to do with our 3 month anniversary."_ He thinks to himself before deciding to pay attention to class.

 **Meanwhile**

"Gretchen are you sure you want the nightly news? I thought you hated being out at that time of night." Margaret asks pouring some sugar into her coffee in the break room.

"Mh hm." Gretchen murmurs drinking her coffee. "I'm sure I want or else I wouldn't have asked so easily."

"True. So, why the sudden change for it." Margaret asks.

"You know how it's my 3 month anniversary with Shia?" Gretchen asks.

"Ooh. You planning something special for it?" Margaret asks.

"Yep. There's this cute little romantic restaurant I want to take him too."

"Really? Does he know the properness needed for that type of restaurant?"

"Oh yeah. He could be English with his amount of etiquette." Gretchen says drinking her coffee.

"That's good. I thought America was going down the drain. But as long as there are guys like Shia we got a chance I guess." Margaret says putting down her cup.

"Oh yeah. Plus, he's great in bed if I put a Monster or Red Bull in him after 12 A.M."

Margaret shakes her amusedly at the comment. "Aight Ms. Freak In Bed. Let's go get ready for the show."

"Alright." She says putting down her cup as well and following Margaret.

 **Shia**

"Yeah dad? I might not come home tonight… I'm going to Steve's… yeah you can ask him… Aight dad I will… love you and mom too… bye." **Bloop.** "Yeah, Steve my dad is going to call you soon, will you cover for me? Thanks man… Yeah I'm still coming over… Uumm 11:00… Aight great. See ya in bit." **Bloop.**

After calling his dad and getting support from his friend Shia gets into his car and prepares to go to Steve's.

 **Steve's**

"So how are thing with you and Ms. Carlson?" Steve asks as they play the Call of Duty: Black Ops III Beta.

"It's going good. Today is our 3 month anniversary." Shia answers.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Damn man. 3 months is pretty good."

"I know. Honestly I didn't think it would work out."

"Karma must like you man."

"I'm glad since she does. You don't want Karma coming around and biting you."

"No you don't man. Remember that time I stole Mrs. Brown's bra from the teachers' lounge?"

"Yeah."

"Karma got good for that one. She broke my Destiny: Taken King game right after I got it."

"Haha. I know that must have sucked,.. OH AND THAT SUCKED TOO! I win mate."

"Damn. Here you go. 2.50. Want to bet again?"

"Sure why not?" Shia and Steve both put another 2.50 on the table and redo their multiplayer game.

 **Few hours later**

"Gretchen! I'm here. Where you at?" Shia walks into the room cautiously. "Gretchen baby you ready?"

Shia shakes his head as he walks around the apparently empty building. _"Creepy as hell in here."_ He thinks to himself until he sees a light on in a room.

"Gretchen you in here…?" His sentence trails off when he sees Gretchen in a skin hugging light blue shirt with a thigh low skirt. He tugs at his shirt surprised at the amount of heat in the fairly large room.

"Hey, Shia… you want to help me out over here? As you can tell its kind of hot in here. Will you help me out of this long sleeve so I can put on a Tee?" She asks sweetly. She smiles to herself at his initial shock and how mentally shakes it off not to look stupid in front of her. He pushes the door to close it but he didn't hear it not click closed as he walks over to Gretchen.

She turns around and he takes the zipper on the back of her top and slowly unzips it. When he gets to the end of the zipper, instead of expecting an undershirt or something he see her bare back not even her bra.

She turns around and holds her hands out. "Come Shia. Its still hot in the front." She whispers sweetly leaning into his ear.

He shivers and takes her sleeves and slowly pulls them until her arms pop free. She closes the small gap between them and wraps slender arms around his neck.

"Come on now Shia. Haven't you ever seen one of those office pornos? Oh I forgot, you don't like that stuff. Oh, well. The real thing is better anyway isn't it?" She presses her lips to his and walks back until her back touches her desk. "Alright. Now is impressment time. Not saying you aren't improved but… If you fuck me just right, I might ask for night shift again later on."

He nods and she smiles. "Good. Now, since I'm topless I think it's only fair you get topless too." She says pulling off his shirt. She pulls his shirt and pulls him into another deep kiss. A smile appears on her soft lips when she feels his hand in her skirt feeling for something. She pulls back and shows him something hanging from her middle finger. "Looking for these? I took them off early to save time." She says showing him a pair of pink lace panties.

"You're a specialist at this huh?" He asks kissing her neck.

"You're learning… so that makes… you a specialist… in training." She groans in pleasure at the impending hickie. She also loved the warmth of his upper body against her breasts and how they were lightly mashed together.

She feels him lift her enough to pulls down her skirt. "See? Quick learner." She whispers as she feels him at her entrance.

She happily wraps her legs around his waist as he slides into her.

"Oh uh… and we… got to… be careful. Ah… the table… is sturdy… but I don't… oh… know how sturdy." Gretchen warns.

"Understood baby." He says as grips the table with the increasing thrusts.

"I can't believe I left my purse. Dang you are so… "Ah… the table… is." What was that?" Someone asks themselves.

Careful not to make noise she removes her high heels and creeps over to the door to the news room and looks through the slight crack.

"Uh, uh, ah, ah, like that baby." An eyebrow raises at the sound of and familiarity of the voice. _"That Gretchen?"_ She pushes the door open a hair more and her eye lands on the woman who was the butt of her guess digging her nails into someone's back.

" _I thought she had a boyfriend? She cheating on him? That's cold."_ Just as she was about to open the door and interrupt Gretchen she hears Gretchen say something.

"Oh Shia… that's great… aahh…. Ooh Shia…. I love you… so much." She groans as he increases his pace and force.

"I… love you… to." Shia says leaning over and kissing her.

" _Ah, so that's why she wanted night shift. Kinky girl. Damn… he's pretty good for his age. She must be… a good teacher."_ The woman thinks to herself becoming turned on by her spying.

"Ah, come on, just a bit harder… Aah… uuuhh. Oooh… faster please… aaaahhhh, baby."

" _He is really good."_ The woman thinks watching on and after subconsciously slides her hand into her pants and rubbing her clit.

"Ooohh… harder… just tiny bit harderrr." She moans as he obeys and increases his force. **Crack, splinter**

Gretchen heard the splinter but not the crack and that was too late.

"Shia **CRACK** WAIT!" Her warning came too late as the news table breaks and the both fall to the floor with a louder crash.

Gretchen feels something warm and sticky on her stomach and dips her fingers into and having blurry vision has an instant panic moment until her vision clears and she sees a silverish liquid on them. She sighs in relief. _"It's just cum."_

"You alright?" Shia asks holding out his hand.

"Yes. Ah. Thank you." She takes his hand and he pulls her up. "Well, doesn't look like we're going to finish here."

"What about your place?" Shia asks. "I don't have my license though. It's at Steve's."

"Fuck. I don't think I should drive my vision was off a minute ago." Gretchen says.

"What about the subway?" Shia asks.

"I'm not hungry though." Gretchen says looking at him.

"No not Subway. The subway. You know underground." He says.

"Ooh. Alright." She says as she wiggles her skirt back up her waist and pulls her top on just as Shia pulls his shirt on. "Can you zip me up?"

He lets her turn around and then zips her up.

They head out of the office "Oh, shit I better go." The woman says pulling her hand out of her pant s and running down the corridor as quietly as she can.

"Oh, Shia wait a minute." Gretchen says as they enter the parking lot.

Gretchen clicks across the parking lot in heels to her car and places her pass on the windshield wiper so the tow trucks wouldn't tow her and then they head towards the subway.

 **Subway**

"Two tickets to terminal A3 on Route 343?" The ticket master says.

"Yes, please." Shia says.

"It's been forever since anyone has told me that. Here, these two are on me." The ticket master says handing him two tickets.

"I can't accept that though, sir. Can I pay for at least one of them?" Shia asks.

"Sure. How bout I give you this instead. It's a full 3 years ticket. Don't lose it alright?" He says.

"Sure. Thank you." Shia says going to shake his hand after receiving the ticket.

"Huh?" The ticket man look s down at the crinkling paper in his hand. "Smooth kid." He says looking at the fifty dollars in his hand, double the price of the two tickets and 3 year pass.

"Shia, this one." Gretchen says taking his hand and they board the empty car. "Creepy as shit in here at night." She says to herself.

"10 minutes until we arrive at terminal A3." The conductor says through the intercom.

"Not too long." Shia says.

"For you." Gretchen says. "I still got some tension."

Three minutes into the ride Shia thinks of something. He presses his lips against Gretchen's neck and lightly bites and sucks it.

"Aaah. Shia… Come on we're in public." She says not wanting to object.

"Technically we are alone. The only one on here that isn't with us is the conductor. Plus he is three cars up." Shia says slipping his hand up her skirt.

"Sly boy." She says getting on his lap and begins sucking on his neck. "REALLY SLY." She groans loudly as she feels him thrust up into her.

"Nah. Just saving time." He saving thrusting her up and down on him.

"Uh, uh, oh, ah, uh." She grunts with each upward thrust into as he moans from her biting into and sucking his neck.

"Three minutes until destination arrival." The conductor says into the intercom.

"AAH, UUH, SHIA…. SLOW… DOWN." Gretchen struggle to say as her voice become a light yell from the fast and forceful upward thrust hitting something extra sensitive inside her. "OOOOH SHIA!" She yells tossing her head back and arching her back as hits the spot again and gives her one of her strongest orgasms in her life.

"Gretchen… I'm about to cum." Shia says. "AAhh. I'm cumming." He groans and his hot couple string of cum make her sensitive insides make her have a smaller orgasm.

"Arrived at destination." The conductor says as the train begins to slowdown.

"Fuck Shia. That was so amazing." Gretchen pants using him to keep her vertical position. "I'm glad we took the subway. Speaking of which. There is a Subway not far from here." She says.

"I could eat." Shia says tiredly.

"Have a good night." The conductor says as the door opens.

The exit the car and head up the stairs with a new destination of Subway.

 **Alright guys finally finished at 9:37 P.M 11/9/15. Sorry for taking so long but Math has become a priority for me because in 10 days we are going onto Thanksgiving Break and then after that 1 day later all of our major tests. So I've been trying to get at least a 75 five so if I make around a 50 I can pass math since the test are only 20% of our grade. Anyway now I am done and we got one more chapter. Now. I know this chapter is kinda shorter than my others but I wanted to get this done for Jeremy. SO, here it is and I hope he likes it. I don't know what chapter 4 will be about but, I do know that Shia's parents are going to find out about him and Gretchen… and not the dating. ;) Everything else is going to be from Jeremy. Well I got to go. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry for the quick story. Normally I do quality over quickness, but in this case since its been so long quickness over quality. So, Good night/ good morning for whatever time you read this. Done typing at 9:43 P.M 11/9/15. Saved at 9:44 P.M-9:45 P.M.**

 **Rewritten at 7:39 P.M and finished a 10:44 11/10/15 at the request for there to be someone watching Gretchen and Shia. SO sorry for the delay on posting. I hope you guys enjoyed. Saved at 10:45-10:46 P.M.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gretchen Carlson- 49

Shia Labeouf- 15

 **Alright guys from what I know this is the last chapter of this story. Also there are going to be new players. Steve Williams and Kimberly Giulfoyle . Kimberly is one of Gretchen's coworkers and Steve is Shia's best friend. So, for the fans of this fic if you want another type review it and after my Halo Fic I'm going to start doing I'll work on it. No homosexual, major rape (Like captured and fucked over and over.) No tentacles either, or other stuff I might not like. Anything else sure. I will do light rape like in my Batman/Pokemon Crossover. Any questions for it ask in reviews or P.M. Well time to work on this story.**

" _Thinking"_

Chapter 4

"Hey, Gretchen. Do you know what happened to the desks?" Margaret asks as her friend walks in.

"No. Why is it so broken? Was someone mad?" Gretchen asks looking at it, fully knowing what really happened.

"Looks like it. I guess we're standing today." She says.

"For real?" Gretchen asks trying to not get found out. "Oh well, standing is healthy, plus it may help tone my legs."

 **Ring, ring** Gretchen reaches into her pocketbook and gets her phone. "Hello?... Oh hey babe… yeah huh… really?... I am…"

Margaret watches her talk and chuckles at the redness that forms on her cheeks and how she tucks her hair behind her ear.

"I would love that…. Yes…sure Steve can come over… So out of curiosity… what are you going to do to me… Really… Mhm… what if I resist… Is that a threat or incentive…?" Gretchen asks getting into her conversation. She was so into it that she didn't notice her hand traveling down her skirt. "You know rape is illegal… and if I do?"

"Hey, Gretchen, you're in public remember?" Margaret asks playfully hitting her.

"Oh, sorry, hey Shia I gotta go… yeah, you're getting me worked up, before my work starts." She says. "O.K. Bye. Love you."

Margaret watches her hang up. "You planning a big night?"

"Yes. Me and Shia made plans for the evening." Gretchen says thinking over her conversation. "You think he can skip school to come over and do me during break?"

"Yes. But I don't think it would be appropriate for here." She answers.

"I'm sorry Margaret. It's just I feel so great with him. Plus he makes me feel like 20 again. He's just… so good to me." She says. She knew Margaret was probably getting tired of hearing her talk about him.

"I can tell. He does make you happy huh?" Margaret asks.

"Yes. Especially with how gentlemanly he is." She says.

"I know that feel. My boyfriend is like that. He is like Shia, except he's near my age." Magaret says.

"How old is he?" Gretchen asks. Raising an eyebrow.

"Mhmfkmf." She murmurs.

"What?" Gretchen asks leaning to her.

"25." She answers more clearly.

"Mine is still younger." Gretchen says playfully.

"Mine is experienced." Margaret says.

Mine is considerate. He places me first."

"So does mine."

"So, they are matched?" Gretchen says finally.

"They are." Margaret says. "Let's go get some coffee."

"Alright." She says following her.

 **Shia's house**

"Hey Dave! What is this?" Shia's moms yells to her husband.

"What is it Sofia?" He asks walking in.

"What is this?" She asks handing him a shirt with lip stains all over the left shoulder and neck.

"It aint mine. That's Shia's shirt." He says.

"Really?"

"Yes really. DO you think I can fit in a youth medium?" He asks.

"Yes. If you suck your gut in and run 5 miles." She says.

"That's what I thought." He says playfully and kisses her.

"Well talk to him later." She says putting it aside.

 **Gretchen in break room**

"Hey Gretch, can I ask you something?" Kimberly asks nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Sure Kim. What's up?" Gretchen asks closing the fridge and popping a soda.

"Does Shia have any single friends just like him?" She asks.

"There is one I think." Gretchen answers taking a sip. "Why?"

"Well, Shia seems like a great guy and I was wondering if I could get a guy like him." She says.

"I think there is one. And you're in luck, I think he is interested in you. He watches the news just to see you." Gretchen says. "Let me call Shia and check though."

"Alright." She says as Gretchen gets her phone.

"….. Hey, Shia your friend Steve, he is the one in love with Kim yes? O.K. He still coming over later? Good, So what do you think if I bring Kim by with me when I get there… Mm hm… yeah, she is kind of interested in him too… I don't know about that… Nah, that's only O.K. for us… Really? That sounds nice… Alright well I got to before we get into something O.K? Tell Steve that he has a chance and if what I think is going to happen tell him to prepare to stay the night. Bye… Love you too." Gretchen says happily and hanging up. She tosses her hair from her eyes before she answers.

"He said Steve is free." Gretchen says putting her phone up.

"Thanks Gretch. I owe ya one." Kimberly says happily.

"Don't worry about it. I love playing hook up." She says.

After she leaves Gretchen gets a familiar burning between her legs. _"Damn it Shia. I'm horny now… I'll just call him back and tell him to go to The Marriot and buy a room."_ She gets her phone and dials his number.

"Can I get a room please?" Shia asks the hotel worker.

"What type of room are you looking for?" She asks chewing on some gum.

"Uumm… A regular room." He says not knowing what she would want.

"O.K. that will be thirty five oh six and you are in room 23." She says as he hands her forty dollars.

"Uh, keep the change." He says retrieving the key. He texts her the room number and enters the apartment.

" _Nice."_ He thinks to himself sitting down on the bed. _"I wonder if she would find me under the bed?"_

 **Ten minutes later**

"Shia you in here?" Gretchen asks walking into the apartment. _"Is this the wrong room? No"_

She pokes her head out the door and checks the number on it.

Shia watches her feet as she walks towards the bed. She sits on it and checks her watch. "Maybe he is out getting some food." She tells herself as she removes her sparkling red heels. He shifts uncomfortably at his raging erection. _"Walk away already… Dang even her feet look beautiful from here because I'm so horny."_ He thinks to himself hoping she would remember the conversation from that morning. He watches her removing her tan leggings exposing the top of her ankles and her bare feet.

"I'll bathe until he gets here." She says getting up. _"Finally."_ Shia thinks rolling out as she starts to walk.

"He…Mff." Gretchen tried to scream but a hand covers her mouth and something forces her to bend over on the bed.

"You're looking good." Shia says in a ruff voice.

"I got money in my bag." She says getting scared.

"I don't want that… I want you… I watch you every day on T.V in your beautiful tight clothes." He says smiling at her fear. _"She's a really good actor."_

"Please don't." She begs as he rubs her butt and he then restraints her arms being her back with some cheap plastic handcuffs.

"Sorry… You're just too perfect." He says hickinh up her skirt exposing her beautiful full ass and tender lips. He slowly pulling her panties down after it passes her hips they slowly fall to her ankles. He unzips her top and pulls it off until her restrained arms stop him. "I love how you don't have a bra on. I can tell because your breast just relax against your tight shirt."

"Please don't do anything." She asks feeling him at her entrance and how he slowly entered her. "I'm on my period."

"No, your not sparkles. Plus there is no blood." He says.

" _Sparkles? Oh it's Shia fuck I forgot we said we were going to play rape."_ "Please, I could get pregnant." She begs playing along now.

"Oh well." He says rolling her over and kissing her. She pokes his lips and he lets her slide in her tongue.

"That's Shia's car… What's he doing at a hotel?" Sofia Lebouf asks going home from work. She pulls into the hotels drive and gets out.

She walks to the clerk and asks if a teen came in. "I'm his mother. I told him to meet me here."

"A teen came in a hour or two ago. He's in room 23 ma'am." She says.

"Thank you." She says putting twenty dollars in the tip jar because she could tell she didn't want to be there.

She walks out and walks to room 23. She hears soft giggling and laughing when she gets to the door. She walks to the window and through a broken blind she sees Shia kissing Gretchen with her hands behind her back and he then removes her skirt and her jaw drops when she sees her panty less . _"That's who the lipstick stain belongs to."_

She turns on her heels and hurries to her car.

 **Later**

"Mom, dad! I'm home!" Shia says entering his house.

"How was Steve's?" His mom asks from the kitchen.

"It was good."

"How's Gretchen?"

"She's good." He answers slightly confused.

"How's her slutty vagina? You have fun screwing her in the hotel?"

" _Fuck."_ Was the only word that crossed his mind when he heard that.

"Well?"

"It's not what you think." He says.

"So, you kissing and removing her skirt, then putting your dick in her is not what I think?"

"Well now that you say it like that."

"Your grounded mister. No phone, T.V, going to soccer practice or going to Steve's for five months. I'll let your dad decide what else to do with you." She yells to him.

"O.K." He says heading to his room.

 **Later**

"Your told me what she caught you doing." Shia's dad says walking into his room.

"I'm sorry dad. I know…" His dad cuts him off.

"It's O.K son. I know what is like. I was your age when me and your mum first hooked up." His dad tells him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you have plans if she becomes pregnant?"

"Of course. We talked about it." Shia says.

'Good. To be honest I'm proud of ya son. Did you use what I taught you?"

"Yes sir, first day." He says.

"I'm glad I showed you. She enjoy it?"

"She did."

"I have taught you everything I can teach you then. I also override your mom's punishment. But for the record I scolded you very hard and that is why I gave it back also stay home tonight so your mum doesn't get suspicious."

"Yes sir. I understand." He says as he dad turns to leave.

"Alright then. And be more careful next time. Don't be where your mom can see you." And with that his dad leaves the room.

 **Next day**

"Sorry about having to reschedule guys. My mum found out about us." Shia says as he, Gretchen, Steve and Kimberly drive Gretchen's in Steve's car.

"It's cool. Your mom doesn't want you out having sex. Understandable." Kimberly says stopping her conversation with Steve for a bit too says that.

"Nice." Shia says pulling into her drive.

"Aight, mum and dad are in bed and I'm you're your house Steve. We can have a good night." Shia says.

"Good. I'm looking forward to it." Gretchen says winking at him.

They all exit the car and enter her house. Alright kitchen is that way, bathroom that way, and if you need anything or don't know something, me and Shia will be outside." Gretchen says taking Shia's hand. Right before they walk out she turns around and pulls Kimberly aside.

"If you want to like mine and Shia's first time lean in after a long talk and give him nice deep kiss, then act all innocent." She whispers in her ear.

"Thanks." She says as Gretchen walks away.

"You got prepared for me huh?" Gretchen asks Shia when she sees two lawn chairs facing each other.

"Of course." He says as she sits across from him.

She smiles as he removes her heels. "Oh, Shia… it's been forever since I've had a foot rub." She sighs as he gently begins stroking the sole of her foot and dorsum; quick stroking with the palm of the hand to the sole of her foot. "You know a light kiss before going to the other would be nice."

"You sure?" He asks.

"I'm sure it would make me happy." She says as he kisses the top of her foot and then starts massaging her other.

After the rub she watches as he kiss the top of her foot and stroking with both of his hands from the ankle slowly up to her hip with kisses following, then his hands begin to rub on the outside and reaching up to the crest of her ilium, then with his thumb on the inside, with moderate pressure, going down toward her groin.

"That's nice." She moans.

 **Inside**

"So, how is the tea?" Steve asks as Kimberly puts done her cup after taking a sip.

"It good. How is it so smooth?" She asks. They were both struggling to make conversations. Unlike Shia and Gretchen they have just met. So, Kimberly takes the intuitive and as soon as he puts the cup down to answer she cups his face in her hands and presses her lips to his light at first but then adding to it by laying him down and she straddles him.

She feels his shock and waits for him. At first he moves his head back but their lips never part. Then after a few seconds he presses back. She relaxes her hands as his move to her hips.

She sighs in relief at the object poking into her. She was hoping he would go all the way, she was beginning to worry but now that she felt what she thought she was feeling she hopes he makes the first in removing some clothes.

Then she feels him roll over to where he is on top. She looks up into his eyes and sees the passion in them. He kisses her once more and moves down to her feet and removes her heels and stockings. He watches her unbutton her jeans and he slowly pulls them off. She giggles as he kisses his way up her leg. He kisses up to her thigh and he kisses to the inside of her thigh and then to her lower lips.

He kisses her with her panties still on and he moves back up and kisses her. She unbuttons and unzips his pants as they kiss. She tilts her head as he kisses her cheek and moves to her neck.

"You've done this before?" Kimberly asks as he nips her neck.

"No, just doing what feels natural. Like an instinct." He answers coming back up and kissing her again.

"Keep it up then… it's nice." She says bringing her lips back to his. "Oh, and my bra snaps in the front."

"Understood." He says pulling her closer to him. Maintaining the kiss he slides her panties down and she bends her knees so they would slide off.

She pulls his pants down and he kicks them off.

She watches him remove his boxers and she pulls him back into a kiss. She feels his hesitation and pulls back from the kiss.

"What's wrong? I was too pushy wasn't I?" She asks scooting up away from him.

"No, it's just… what if you get pregnant? My parents would kill me." He says and she smiles in relief.

"Oh, it's o.k. I took a birth control pill just in case we did get this far." She says sitting up. "We don't have to go that far though."

"I don't know. I mean I've imagined it, but never thought of actually doing it. Do you want to go that far?" He asks.

"Kind of. I mean I guess I intended for us to be like Shia and Gretchen, because even though we haven't known each other long, I do have a soft spot for you just from your personality."

"Everyone is different though. But I do want to hook up with you." He says pulling her back to him.

"So, we going all the way?" She asks as he does.

"Yeah. We are." He says softly kissing her. She smiles happily as he kisses her.

"So basically all you do is slide it in here and… go." She says spreading her legs. "Go slow at first though please. It's been a while."

"O.K. I'll go slow." He says slowly sliding into her.

"Ahh, that feels good." She moans. "It's been too long to feel this good."

"Are you sure you aren't just as tight as you are beautiful?" He as he finally enters all the way into her.

"Maybe." She says rocking her hips up and down to adjust. "Alright, begin."

She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he softly thrusts into her.

"This feels… so good." Kimberly moans as he slowly picks up his pace. "I'm glad… we… did this."

"Me… too." He says kissing her and rolls her on top. She removes his shirt and he removes her top and bra. She leans down and he kisses her full and soft breast with light kisses and sucks as he thrusts up into her.

"Mmmmm…. Oohhh…. That's it… uuuhh your smart.' She moans at his combination of moves.

"See that constellation there?" Shia asks showing a tired and sweaty Gretchen a group of stars.

"Yeah." She says moving the hair from her eyes and adjusting her position on him. "Which is it?"

"Orion's Belt."

"Is it like my garter belt?" She asks kissing his neck.

"No, your garter is much sexier. And you're sexier than that." He says kissing her forehead and rubbing her back.

"Mmm. Hey, Shia your birthday is next week right?" She asks.

"Yeah." He answers.

"What is your view on England?" She asks running her fingers across his chest.

"I love them. They're only second to the U.S." He answers. "Well, not at the moment. Until the U.S gets rid of that stupid black lives matter shit, and let people have the 1st amendment back and stop trying to take away the 2nd, England has us beat."

Surprised by his answer she shakes it off. "Well, next week England is hosting a meeting with the U.S, Russia, France, and a few other countries and Kimberly and I have a ticket for one more. Are you interested? It's a week-long meeting and I would be lonely if I went alone."

"Really?" he asks looking down into her eyes.

"Yes, you want to be my plus one? I've been set up with this class A hotel. One king size bed, 5 star food, a Jacuzzi, a wonderful view of the city, plus we wouldn't have to worry about anyone interrupting us. We can stay in our room all day making love only to stop to order room service eat, drink, replenish and start over." She getting on him. "What do you say? And Kimberly is going to take Steve if they work out tonight."

After hearing her out he doesn't see anything wrong. "Sure, I would love to go to England for a week you… Especially for the food. Ow."

"Pleeaase. If we stay in the room all day food will be the last thing on your mind." She says after playfully hitting him.

"I don't know… I enjoy food. Especially 5 star… plus who said all the food would be eaten and not put on you?" He says sliding his hands up her slender sides.

"Ooohh. A little kinky are we?" She asks bending down giving him soft peck's.

"Maybe… or just curious." He says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Aaaahhh, uuuhhhh, come on Steve… I'm so close." Kimberly moans as Steve thrusts up into her faster and harder.

She almost lost her balance on several occasions due to the speed and force. She didn't care though, he was giving her on of the best times she has ever had.

"Aahh, Kim, I'm going to cum." Steve groans speeding up.

"Go ahead. Fill my sweet pot with your honey." She moans as she feels herself getting closer. She arches her back as she feels Steve thrust up into her one last forceful time and she feels the few squirts of cum go into her and the warm cum against her sensitive and begging inner walls forces her orgasm.

"Oh, Steve…" She moans laying on him.

"I take it, that was enjoyable." He asks hopefully as he watches her flushed and tired features.

"More than that… it was freaking amazing." She says kissing him. "I'm glad we did this."

"This doesn't have to be the last. We could try to be like Shia and Gretchen." He says wrapping his arms around her.

"Really? You want to go out with me?" she asks sitting up.

"Yes." He says and she leans down and kisses him.

 **One week later England**

"Wow, Can we go to a Wimbledon game? Cricket is a good game if you know the rules and layout of it." Shia says.

"Nah man. Football is where its at." Steve says.

"They have football?" Kimberly and Gretchen ask simultaneously.

"Isn't that mainly an American sport?" Kimberly asks.

"Not that kind." Shia says.

"What's the difference?" Gretchen asks.

"England has Football with a big F. Football is soccer. The English call it football because you use your feet. What America has is football with a baby f." Steve says. "Women eh man?"

"I know right? American's, Don't know the difference in Football and football." Shia says shaking his head.

"You two are American as well." Kimberly points out.

"But we know are stuff. Give us the accent and we could pass off as Englishmen." Steve says.

"Eh, why is it called football anyway? They never use their feet." Shia asks.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because all the know is to run, and you need feet to run." Steve says.

"Possibly." Shia says.

The girls just shake their head and they all head to their hotel and rooms.

"Alright so we meet up at the Parliament Building at 5?" Gretchen asks.

"Sure, 5 is good." Kimberly says and they head into their rooms.

"Wow, this place is great." Shia says. "This almost beats my present from last year."

"This isn't all of it." Gretchen says gently pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him. "That was just icing on the cake, here is your present."

 **Alright guys. Finished at 2:09 A.M 11/23/15. Wow it took a while to finish. I do have to say I enjoyed making this story. Sorry to the English if I got the Parliament wrong, I only know a few things about England, I know about Football and cricket because I read Alex Rider and that is my favorite book series. And to my American readers I am using the first Amendment of Free Speech because I am not doing anything to cripple the U.S government to back up an earlier remark. Yes that Black Lives Matter movement is the stupidest thing in the world. ISIS is better and smarter than that. One live does not matter. So before any one goes and piss their pants thinking I'm racist, all lives matter. I mean if someone shoots a Mexican does his life not matter? It does. A white guys dies, his life mattered. Not just one race matter. Plus you can't say I'm racist because Racist isn't a word. It is just something people say because they can't think of anything else. Anyone with half a brain knows there is Prejudice and no racism. Now, back to the story I hope you guys enjoyed it and that I got it done correctly. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I would especially love some reviews from the English, so in future stories involving England will be more accurate. SO, please review and good night/morning for whatever time you read this. Saved at 2:24 A.M 11/23/15.**


	5. Chapter 5

`Gretchen Carlson- 52

Shia Labeouf- 18

 **Alright guys what's up? This is a request from the original requester for a final chapter. This one might be short or long depending on how much I can think of that is good for the chapter. What else… Uumm… that's it for now. Onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **3 years later**

"Three years. Three years we have been a couple. Can you believe it Shia?" Gretchen asks sitting behind Shia and placing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I know. Three whole years since an innocent little take out turned into this." Shia says kissing her arm.

"You know to be honest I didn't think the kids would be cool with you." She says laying her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't either." He says loving the warm feeling of her body against his.

"Do your parents still not like me?" she asks.

"My dad loves you. He thinks it's amazing that we are together and that we have sex, something about his former crush sleeping with him through me, or something. Mom thinks it's wrong but wants me happy. So she's O.K. with it for now." He answers rubbing her leg.

"That's good I guess." She says scratching her head.

"Let's go eat huh? I'll cook something. You think your kids are still awake? I can cook whatever they want." Shia says as his stomach growls.

"They should be up its only 9:30, they have been awful quiet though." She says getting up. "I'll go check."

He watches her walk off and smiles when he sees no outline under her skirt.

"I wonder what they want." He wonder going into and looking around the kitchen.

"Put it up." Kaia says pausing the game she and Christian were playing.

"Hey guys. You two have been awful quiet what are you doing?" Gretchen asks opening the door.

"Playing X-Box." Christian answers.

"Nice. What are you guys playing?" She asks sitting down.

"Modern Warfare 3." Kaia answers and then Gretchen picks up the box.

"That's a bad game. This is too." She says holding up Thief.

"But Shia gave us that. Plus it's fun." Christian says.

"Yeah. It was like 60 bucks. You can't take it." Kaia says.

"I can, but won't since it's from Shia." Gretchen says giving it back to them. "Anyway, Shia is going to cook something and wants to know what you two want."

"What is the choices?" Christian asks.

"Whatever is in the fridge and you two want." She says frowning after Kaia kills a person with a broad head arrow. "You had a blunt arrow you could have used."

"No, that would have required combat with him and I'm saving my focus points to upgrade combat. Killing him was quicker." Kaia responds quitting .

"What was Shia thinking? Letting our kids think its O.K to kill for points." She mumbles.

"Our kids?" Kaia asks.

"What? I said my kids. See that game has you hearing things. Now what do ya'll want to eat?" She asks correcting herself.

"I dunno. What do you Christian?" Kaia asks.

"What about burgers? He said anything right?" Christian asks.

"Can Shia make burgers?" Kaia asks looking at her mom.

"Yes." Gretchen says turning around. "Don't forget to wash-up before you eat O.K?"

"Yes mom." They answer as she leaves.

" _What did you say back there? Our kids really? He is just a few years older than them."_ She thinks to herself rubbing her forehead.

 **Five minutes later**

"I bet you my allowance you won't do it." Kaia says as she and Christian walk to the kitchen.

"Your whole allowance." Christian asks.

"Yep. You got to tell him though the way I betted you though. No skimping out." She says as they enter.

"Alright." He says.

"So do you guys like it?" Shia asks watching them. "I learned it from my dad."

"There're great Shia. Even if they are full of calories." Gretchen says looking it over.

"Yeah. These are waaay better than moms fat free low calorie ones." Kaia says actually enjoying it.

"I don't do that fat free low calorie stuff. I like taste with my food." Shia says drinking his soda.

"These are good burgers dad." Christian says.

"PPPPHHHHHH… HCK, HCK, HCK." **Pat pat.**

"You alright Shia?" Kaia asks patting his back after he choked and had spit out his soda

"Yeah, I'm good." He says hoarsely. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"Neither did we." Kaia lies.

"Is that what you guys think?" Shia asks and both of them shake their head.

"Sorry, it just slipped out." Christian lies.

"Oh, O.K." Shia says shaking it off.

"Let's finish supper huh? It's getting cold." Gretchen says eyeing both her kids.

 **40 minutes later**

"What is wrong you?" Gretchen asks Christian.

"Kaia betted me." He answers.

"Kaia betted nothing." Kaia says defensively walking in. "I like Shia, I wouldn't do him like that."

Christian's jaw drops at her response.

"Hey, Kaia. Where is Shia?" Gretchen asks.

"In the treehouse. I apologized to him for you." Kaia says getting in her bed. "He knows a lot about space."

"Kaia huh?" His mom asks raising her eyebrow. "Why can't you be more like Kaia? She's a good girl and never causes me any trouble."

" _We know two different Kaia's then."_ Christian thinks eyeing his sister who flashes him a quick smile.

"Now don't do it again." Gretchen says. "You go that?"

"Yes mom." He says as his sister chuckles.

"Good. Now good night." She says kissing his forehead. "Night Kaia."

"Night mom." Kaia says as she kisses her forehead.

"I love you two." She says stopping at the door.

"Love you too." Both kids' answers.

"Shia, Shia you up here?" Gretchen asks climbing up the ladder to the treehouse.

"Yeah, I'm over here." Shia answers as she walks over to him.

"Sorry about Christian." She says sitting down beside him.

"It's cool." Shia answers.

"He was just joking with you." Gretchen says. "They…"

"I told you it's cool Gretchen." He says pulling her onto him. "They can call me whatever. They just have to give me fair warning first."

"Mhh. That so?" She asks as his hand travels into her jeans.

"Indeed. So, you going to let go of that one time slip up, and allow a letdown?" He asks popping her jean button and pulling her jeans off until her sitting on him stopped them.

"Maybe. If you can change my mind." She says lifting herself enough to remove them the rest of the way along with her panties and Shia removes his pants and boxers. She smiles as Shia holds her waist and helps her slide onto him. "Mmm."

He pulls her into a loving kiss after she had completely took him in. He places small kisses on her neck as she slowly begins rubbing herself against his light thrusts.

"Mmh. You have… the most… loving thrusts." She says through soft moans as her hand grasps the back of his head.

"I have… the most… loving woman." Shia says thrusting up into her and she brings his lips to hers and kisses him.

"Uh, that is… uh… so sweet." She moans barely breaking the kiss as she begins bouncing instead of rubbing. "Uh, uh, faster please mmmmhhh.

She moans in pleasure as he lightly bites her bottom lip and thrusts faster like she asked. "UH, UH,UH, harder… Uh."

"Huh, Alright." He grunts thrusting faster and harder up into her.

"Yes Shia… perfect… keep it up… Uuuuh, uuh…. Aaaah… AAAHHH.." Her back arches as she feels his hot cum squirts into her and gives her the small edge needed to have hers.

She slumps her head onto his shoulder and smiles. "That was fast, but nice." She pants.

"Yeah. It has been like a month though. I got to get "reacquainted" with you." He says lightly kissing her.

She tucks her hair behind her ear. "I think you got reacquainted quite nicely." She says sexily rubbing his arm.

 **Next Day**

"So, how was your night Shia?" Kaia asks playfully poking him at breakfast. They were the only two up and they had pretty decent conversations.

"It was good. Yours?" He asks poking her back.

"Good, besides the moans you know outside my window. Christian was asleep though. I almost was, it didn't last too long. You losing your edge?" She asks jokingly.

"Yeah. And you're grounded for selling out your brother." He says pretending to be her dad.

"But daddy…" She playfully whines going along with it.

They both start laughing at their jokes.

 **A couple weeks later**

"That was like the best piss ever." Shia groans after holding his pee for four hours because Gretchen wanted to go to the Vienna Opera (Actually is in Ausrtria) He turns on the sink and washes his hands. "Crap."

He bends over and picks up the mouthwash he accidently knocked over. "What's this?" He asks himself. He picks up a thermometer that you put under your tongue. Or so he thought. He looks over the little thing and recognizes it.

"Gretchen. Is this yours?" He asks walking into the kitchen.

"Of course it's mine. How do you think I know when the kids have a fever?" Gretchen asks.

"No it's not a thermometer. It's a pregnancy test. Is it yours?" He asks again.

"What no. It isn't I'm on the pill remember?" She says eyeing him.

"Oh. Who's is it? Kaia's the only other chick here." He says. "KAIA!"

"I think she is in the back yard let me check." Gretchen says. "Check the rooms."

She watches him leave and then heads outside.

"Kaia come here." She says and Kaia comes.

"What's up mom?" Kaia asks moving some hair from her eyes.

"Shia has a pregnancy test, I need you to say its yours." Gretchen says.

'Why?"

"SO he doesn't know it's mine. Please Kaia. Do this for me. You owe me anyway." Gretchen says.

"From when?" Kaia asks.

"From when I birth you and mothered you." Gretchen says.

"Fine." Kaia says as Shia walks out.

"How could you do this?" Gretchen says scolding her.

"I'm sorry mom." Kaia says bored. "You and Shia fuck so why can't I? Shia is only like 3 years older than me."

"Because your in school still." Gretchen says.

"So was…"

"Hey Gretch chill alright." Shia says seeing Gretchen scold her daughter. "Let me handle this alright? And she is right, I did it and you were fine."

"Alright then, if you say so. But were not done talking yet. I'll wait until Shia isn't here to finish our chat." Gretchen says walking back into the house.

"So you're pregnant." Shia asks awkwardly.

"Yep. Got out earlier than I expected." She says non-chantly.

"Do you know who the dad is?" Shia asks.

"I got an idea." She answers. She could tell that he was nervous now that they were alone. "Will you be the dad? I don't like the guy who is the biological father. I want you to father it." She says .

"Of course I will father the kid. How hard could it be?" He lies knowing he was a handful as a kid. Besides, he said if anything happened to the kids he would be the man and deal with. And if that is what he had to do, aight then.

"Thanks Shia." She says and kisses his cheek. "I'm going to take a shower. See ya later."

"Thank you soooo much Kaia." Gretchen says as she walks into the kitchen.

"No problem. That man was all types of awkward though." Kaia says walking by her.

"I'll tell him the truth later O.K?" Gretchen says.

"Alright." Kaia says going to her bathroom.

 **Two months later**

"Is your mom gaining weight?" Shia asks Kaia.

"I don't know." Kaia answers. "She is looking a little big in front."

"Are you really pregnant?" Shia asks looking down at her.

"Yeah, I would lie about being pregnant." She says.

"So, you got a name for your kid?" Shai asks.

"I like Rita. If it's a girl. Jimmy for a boy." She says annoyed. Not at Shia, her mom. She thought it was cool he would father her kid. If she was really pregnant. "What do you think?"

"I like those names." Shia says. "They going to have your last name?"

"Nope, yours." She answers.

"DAMN IT!" Gretchen yells flipping a pan scaring both of them.

"What's wrong?" both of them ask.

"Nothing. The stupid pan burnt me." Gretchen answers. "Excuse me."

She slips by and exits the room. "Fuck." She groans. She knew she had to tell him she was pregnant soon. Her mood would give it away if she didn't. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him. She was thankful he wasn't pushy for sex.

 **CLANG!** "What the…?" Gretchen runs back to the kitchen and finds Shia on the floor.

"What happened?" She asks worriedly. "Is he bleeding? What did you do?"

"Not what I did. What you did mommy. Besides, He was making me an appointment to see the gender of my baby, _your_ baby." Kaia says.

"Shia? Shia are you still here?" Gretchen asks poking him.

"You're pregnant?" He asks dryly.

"Yeah." She answers nervously. "You're the…"

"Father." He finishes. He lays there a bit before sitting up.

"Well?" She asks.

"We're parents." He answers after a bit of silence and she sighs in relief after seeing she was holding her breath.

She shudders when she feels his hand slip under her shirt and touch her stomach.

"See? And you were super worried. So, now do we call him dad?" Kaia asks looking over the table.

"No. Not unless you want to." Her mom says.

"Nice." Kaia says. "I'm going to play X-box now."

They watch her leave and Shia smiles. "I'm a dad." He says to himself.

"You're a dad." Gretchen says and he pulls her into a kiss.

"You're pregnant… my kid… I thought I would be worried and stuff. But I'm not." Shia says pulling back.

"You're not?" She asks.

"No. I want to father our baby." He says as they get up.

 **Alright guys done at 7:50 P.M 1/11/16. Sorry for the sudden cut off but I needed to finish this. I hope it's good and that you guys like it. Please review your thoughts and likes/don't likes for the chapter and/or fic. This has been a great story and I want to thank everyone who continued reading it even when it wasn't the best chapter. Well, time to go. Saved at 7:53 P.M 1/11/16. Goodnight/good morning for whatever time you read this.**


End file.
